earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Intercontinental Union of Socialist Republics
History The Founding Age Yakutia was a concept originally coined by Fruitloopins and RainbowMasacre prior to their leaving of Somerset and joining of Niger due to the fact that trade was impossible between any nation. The idea was conceptualised as a town in which it was in an ideal place where no one could hold a continuous war. The idea of the nation was then formalised once the founders figured out that they needed a nation to not be dragged into needless conflict. The process of mining the needed gold then started and once the gold was gained, they decided to pick out an area. They picked a place in Eastern Russia which had a dying empire (Sakha) and made the town Kakariko (Utopia) on May 31st then immediately created Yakutia as a brand new nation. The construction of the nation now truly began. The First Age of Expansion The age of expansion started when Yakutia gained its first colony of Sri Lanka from Eve (Fruit's Egirl) who never really played the server and didn't want the nation to just fade out and die. This therefore marked the transition of Fruitloopins to governor and Rainbowmasacre to Chairman. Once this had happened, shortly after that Sakha and the large town of Lena had finally fallen. This increased the claim from the small forested valley inbetween mountains to all of North Eastern Russia. The falling of Lena also provided an opportunity for the nation to have livestock and an abundance of building materials. Saving gold. RainbowMasacre quickly realised that Yakutia could not physically claim all of the land East of the Mountains so he made a plan to create a second nation. He went to the lesser known third founder of Bumchoker (Thanos) and proposed the idea of Eastern Yakutia. The gold gathering process immediately presumed. Once the gold was gathered the nation was created to great applause and the claims of Yakutia against foreign powers was finally achieved. This marked the completion of the original goal of Yakutia (peace). Second Age of Expansion The second age of expansion happened when a friend RebornStratos suffered greatly from the destruction of Canberra and subsequently Australia. (now reformed). Therefore a new state was created, New Holland.The gold was gathered in literally one day by three people. This set a precedent for unrivalled expansion of the Union and the creation of a community. After this another nation was created named Perth. This place is a city state. Perth is also a model of what the great Union aspires to be. The Age of Refuge This age came shortly after the second age of expansion. This was when the nations of Sobolevo, Sibir and Far-East were created. Sibir was founded by Dukasv moving from his former dead empire of Bukovina, Dukasv came to the IUSR for protection. The Far-East was the culmination of former Russian Qing towns declaring themselves independent from the dying empire and then joining the IUSR as an autonomous republic much like the two nations in Australia, this large movement of towns bolstered the power of the IUSR and then acted as the final blow for the now Republic of China. Now the Russian IUSR has safe borders and acts to protect its constituents. The story of Sobolevo is unknown as that part of the Union has little communication with the rest of the Union. Territories The IUSR has 8 nations that form the Intercontinental Union of Socialist States. These include the Capital District of Yakutia, the Province of the East (Eastern Yakutia), the Protectorate of Sri Lanka, the State of New Holland, the State of Perth, the Province of Kamchatka (Sobolevo), the Province of Chukota (Sbir Khanate) and the State of Okhost (Far-East). Government The Federation follows the Intercontinental Union of Socialist Republics, which runs a system of partial democracy. The process goes as follows: # The Chairman proposes 3 successor or choses to stay another term. # A vote is then held for these people. # The new Chairman is inaugurated for 2 months. # The Chairman then holds another election in 2 months. Economic System The IUSR runs a system of Socialism between people and pooling of resources to further individual towns and the nation. Each town is expected to share resources with that of the poorer towns and the richer residents are mandated to help the poorer residents. Major Towns and Transportation Major towns * Utopia, Primary Capital * Weezerville (Cybercity), Regional Capital * Andrapuchra, Regional Capital * FortEmu, Regional Capital and Largest city in the Federation * Perth, Regional Capital and Major Fortress * Rytkuchi, Ice farms * BunkerTown, Listening post * Farmers Only, Major factory farm * Fistiland, Regional Capital * Bilbilo, Dukasv's home * Okhost, Regional Capital Major Transportation There are two main modes of transportation too and from towns not including teleportation these include the Great Yakutian Ice Highway that has been built in the nether and connects the Eastern and Western portions of the Russian IUSR (Rytkuchi to Barguzin) and the overworld Canal-Lena River-Ancient Ice Highway route which connects Iakoutsk, Utopia and BunkerTown. There is also a new uncompleted ice highway aiming to connect all of the nation capitals together. Leaders Present and Past Chairman of the Intercontinental Union of Socialist States * Fruitloopins The First * RainbowMasacre The Great Leaders of each State Leader of Yakutia * Fruitloopins (past) * RainbowMasacre (past) * xX_x_thanos_x_Xx (present) Leader of the Province of the East * xX_x_thanos_x_Xx (past) * durablecandy (present) Leader of the Protectorate of Sri Lanka * princesseve_ (pre acquisition) * Fruitloopins (past) * princesseve_ (present) Leader of the State of New Holland * RebornStratos (present) Leader of the State of Perth * Fistandanthalos (present) Leader of the Province of Kamchatka (Sobolevo) * Friomelles (present) Leader of the Province of Chukota (Sbir Khanate) * dukasv (present) Leader of the State of Okhost (Far-East) * ratdogman (present) Category:Nations Category:Asia __FORCETOC__